Vivenda Das Flores
by Lily Marauder
Summary: Lily é uma garota que sai de sua cidade para poder realizar seu sonho de fazer a faculdade de enfermaria. Morando em um prédio caindo aos pedaços, ela descobrirá que realizar sonhos pode ser muito melhor do que pensava. J/L, UA. Em homenagem á Lisa Black.


**Prólogo**

_Um quarto, uma cozinha espaçosa, um belo jardim e em bom estado,_ dizia o anuncio. O que mais eu precisava? E pelo menos seria um teto para dormir até que eu pudesse arranjar um emprego decente e me mudar para uma casa melhor. Mas admito que quando o vi pela primeira vez, por um breve momento pensei seriamente em desistir de tudo e voltar para casa. Mas Lily Evans nunca desiste de nada, e não seria do sonho de me formar na faculdade que eu desistiria, não é mesmo?

Eu _sei_ que o maior motivo de não querer voltar para casa seria o de que Petúnia, minha adorada irmã estaria lá, e continuaria jogando na minha cara que estava noiva de um cara muito rico, e que nunca precisaria se rebaixar a algo tão inútil quanto trabalhar. Mas não... Eu nunca acharia trabalhar algo inútil... E a faculdade de enfermagem era o que eu sempre sonhara. Não podia desistir de tudo logo agora que estava tão perto de realizar.

E lá estou eu divagando novamente... Sobre o que eu falava logo no começo? Ah, sim... A _Vivenda das Flores_. Nome de floricultura para um prédio. Definitivamente acreditavam que um nome bonitinho seria o necessário para trazer mais moradores. E até que teria funcionado, se o prédio não tivesse quase caindo aos pedaços. A pintura do lado de fora precisava ser retocada em muitos locais, os corredores tinham carpetes imundos, e o _Belo Jardim_ do anuncio não passava de um emaranhado de plantas estranhas das quais ninguém chegava perto. Onde eu fui me meter?

* * *

Era tarde quando eu cheguei em meu novo _lar doce lar _. Olhei o apartamento que de agora em diante seria a minha casa. Não era nada reconfortante. Havia alguns móveis lá, um sofá, um buffet, a mesa de jantar que estava mais bamba que não sei o que, uma cama e um criado-mudo no quarto. Como geladeira eu só tinha um frigobar e o fogão era de camping. Joguei minhas malas em um canto qualquer da sala e cai cansada na cama. Dormi pesadamente até o dia seguinte. Acordei com uma barulheira infernal no corredor. Me revirei na cama e cobri a cabeça com o travesseiro, mas isso não foi o suficiente para que a barulheira cessasse. Irritada por terem me acordado, sentei na cama e me espreguicei pesadamente. Era incrível como o prédio deveria ter um eco enorme, porque a sensação que tinha era que as pessoas estavam dentro da sua casa. Suspirando, começou a tentar pensar, e acabou prestando um pouco mais de atenção na conversa.

- Pontas, olha... É o que eu disse. Não vai dar para recuperar a mala por aqui... Ela está presa no varal, ali na metade, mais presa na arvore do que não sei o que.

- Oras... Fácil, vamos subir na arvore.

- Ah, como se aquela arvorezinha ali fosse forte para agüentar um de nós. Mas se você deseja tentar um suicídio mesmo...

- Tive uma idéia. Acho que pelo quarto dá para pegar. Vê, quando o varal arrebentou, uma ponta ficou presa na janela. Eu vou lá tentar.

Ri tentando entender algo daquela conversa maluca. Mas isso não importava mais, não é mesmo? Levantei da cama e comecei a tirar a blusa que havia dormido. Droga, havia de novo ficado com a pele marcada pelos botões, eu devia parar com essa mania de dormir vestida. Estava começando a desabotoar a calça jeans que estava vestindo quando a porta do meu quarto abriu. Fiz então a única coisa que me passou pela cabeça: gritei e bati com um vaso que estava ali por perto, na cabeça de quem quer que seja.

Um rapaz, de cabelos negros, e que parecia ter acabado de acordar pelo estado lamentável em que se encontravam, caiu desmaiado em minha cama. Olhei para o vaso, para o rapaz, para o vaso e para o rapaz. Eu o tinha matado? Meu primeiro dia na cidade grande e eu já havia me tornado uma assassina?

- Pontas, eu ouvi um grito, ta tudo... – Agora outro rapaz entrava no quarto.

Ele olhou para o vaso em minha mão, para o rapaz na cama e para meu sutien. Eu não mereço isso.

- Você matou o James!

- Ele entrou na minha casa! No Meu quarto!

- Essa casa está vazia desde... Desde _trocentos _anos atrás! Nós não sabíamos! Mas isso não é desculpa! Você... Você é uma assassina! Pô, você mata o cara e nem deixa a gente fazer uma despedida? Podia ter me avisado antes!

- Foi legitima defesa! E eu não planejei isso! Ele entrou em meu quarto, e eu me defendi! Quem vocês pensam que são? Os donos do prédio. – Parei para pensar, eles podiam ser! – Não são, né?

- Não, mas se fossemos você estaria com muitos problemas!

- Mas a culpa não foi minha. – Eu ainda ia quebrar a cara desse idiota.

- Sirius, a culpa não foi totalmente dela.

- James, cala a boca. – o outro parou por um momento e sorriu – Pontas! Você não morreu! Pô, já ia beber para comemorar, mas de qualquer forma podemos comemorar que você não morreu...

- Posso não ter morrido, mas estou com uma séria dor de cabeça – Ele esfregou a área em que eu havia batido. – Creio que eu mereço pelo menos um cubo de gelo para por na cabeça, não?

- E para mim, traz com Uísque.

Eles olharam para mim, e sorriram. È muita cara de pau!

- Acabei de me mudar, não tenho gelo e muito menos uísque. – Coloquei o vaso em cima da cama, e só então me lembrei que estava sem a blusa.

Comecei a ficar vermelha, e sem saber o que fazer. Além de ter dois completos estranhos em meu quarto, eu estava sem blusa. Ai se minha mãe me visse agora.

- Você não vai nem se apresentar para nós não? – O outro moreno sorriu. Só então eu parei para prestar realmente atenção nele. Era um pouco mais alto que o outro, tinha os cabelos um pouco mais longos, mas nada muito exagerado, e os olhos de um azul-mar muito bonito. E que nesse momento tinham um certo brilho de malicia. – É que sabe o que é... Quando uma garota fica sem blusa na minha frente, eu geralmente sei o nome dela... Mas se você já quer ir direto ao ponto...

Ele deu de ombros, enquanto o outro ria.

- Eu não devo nada para nenhum dos dois. E não estou sem blusa por livre e espontânea vontade! Mas seu amigo está sentado em cima da minha roupa se você não reparou!

- Você é meio estressadinha, não? – James pegou a blusa e estendeu-me que logo vesti.

- Você queria que eu estivesse como? – Pus as mãos nos quadris, irritada - Quando dois marmanjos entram no meu quarto, na minha casa sem autorização eu devo convidar para um cafezinho??

- Seria bom, mas forte e com pouco açúcar. – O outro sorriu. Não resisti e acabei caindo na gargalhada. Não havia como ficar séria com esses dois birutas na minha frente.

- Sou Lily Evans. E realmente espero que vocês não fiquem entrando no meu apartamento sem convite.

- Tudo bem, basta dar um convite permanente, e a chave do apartamento que nunca mais entraremos sem ser convidados.

Comecei a ficar mais vermelha de raiva, se fosse possível, e bufei de raiva, os dois pareciam ter notado a brusca mudança de humor, porque logo estavam em pé, lado a lado na porta.

- FORA! – gritei, e os dois, depois de um aceno de cabeça para mim, foram embora

Fiquei olhando para a porta por alguns instantes antes de me sentar na cama e cair na gargalhada. Queria só saber o que minha mãe falaria se soubesse de tudo isso que aconteceu. Ela sempre me falara que morar sozinha era se meter em confusão e de que eu precisava de um homem bom (e, de preferência, _rico_) para cuidar de mim.

Deitada e olhando o teto, que estava cheio de mofo, me peguei me perguntando se estava tomando a decisão correta pela primeira vez. Era meu sonho fazer aquela faculdade, mas seria o _correto_?

Suspirando, me sentei na cama e ia começar a me despir novamente quando a porta abriu mais uma vez e o tal de James apareceu de novo.

- Eu esqueci de pegar a mala. – Ele falou sem graça.

Fiquei tão brava, mas tão irritada que nem consegui esboçar uma reação correta. Creio que ele reparou, pois correu até a janela e puxou uma corda que estava no lado de fora, retirando uma mala.

- Muito obrigado, você é muito gentil. – E saiu correndo, mas não sem antes sorrir para mim.

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, me peguei sorrindo para mim mesma. Talvez fosse mesmo a escolha correta.

FIM DO PRÓLOGO

N.A.

Meu Deus, faz tanto tempo que eu não escrevo nada que é até surpreendente estar postando essa fic.

A verdade, se vocês querem mesmo saber, é que eu sinto uma falta danada daquela que era minha melhor amiga e ghost-writter: Lisa Black. A menina está sumida há séculos e não retorna meus contatos XDDD Assim sendo, decidi postar o prólogo que escrevemos há tanto tempo e nunca postamos. Talvez assim ela também lembre daqueles tempos tão maravilhosos!

Então, Lisa, esse é meu jeitinho bobo de dizer que sinto muito sua falta!

Aos que gostaram do prólogo, eu tentarei postar ao menos uma vez por mês. =) Mas comentem para eu não achar que estou escrevendo para as paredes.

Beijos,

Antiga Belle Lolly, agora Lily Tety.


End file.
